


【锤基】Animal

by ZYL1988



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Thor, M/M, omega!Loki
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 关于Animal，翻译是动物，还有一层意思是指欲望。这篇文章的灵感来源于Maroon 5的歌曲，《Maps》和《Animal》前期人物设定：Thor Odinson ：在严格又充满爱的家庭里长大，为人正直，阳光，学霸。Loki Laufeyson：受家庭影响，爱读书爱弹琴，未来想当个作家，学霸，在幸福的家庭里长大。后期人物设定：Thor Odinson：保密Loki Laufeyson：没当成作家。故事简要：Thor和Loki在高中时是同学，前后桌。在没有遇到Loki之前，Thor从来都是榜首（就是这样的老套设定。）无论他再怎么努力学习，分数线都被Loki甩了二十多分。在一次Loki对他笑了之后，他被掰弯了。正值青春的两人慢慢对彼此产生了情愫，当Thor准备告别那天，俩人被绑架了。这次的绑架对Loki产生了很大的心理阴影，在Thor的陪伴下，他逐渐走出了黑暗。两人也因为这场事故变得更加亲密。而因为这次绑架慢慢牵扯出很多隐藏了十几年的秘密，关于Odin家，关于Laufey家。在Thor最需要Loki的时候，Loki消失不见。他知道自己不离开，下一个受害的就是Thor……当猎人引诱猎物上门，猎人便是那个诱饵。从青春懵懂到成熟稳重，从光明到黑暗，他们的感情变化了很多……





	1. 照片

银白的蛇形戒指远远看去就像一条白色小蛇蜷在那人的中指上。

这间只有门口没有窗户的房间里站着形形色色三十几个男人，屋内一片寂静，就连跪在中间那个人也不敢发出声音。

“还剩多少？”

“这是最后一个。”

带戒指的男人喝了一口水，扯了扯袖子。

“我的宠物饿了。”

听此言后，周围有几个男人出了这间屋子，不到五分钟后他们推着一个可以躺下几个人的鱼缸进来。  
跪在中间那人见到鱼缸里的鱼，手脚并用地往发号施令的男人那边爬。

“Mr. Laufeyson，求求你，放过我，我当时也是受人指使啊，求求你绕我一命，求求你。”

只见那人也没说话，嫌弃的咂咂嘴，他的手下便把那人四肢打断，扔进鱼缸里。

早已经饿了的食人鱼闻着血腥味就对食物展开撕咬，那人手脚已断，除了蠕动之外根本没有任何攻击力。

他被鱼咬死了，尸体还没被吃完。

 

 

花洒里流出的温水把他从头淋到脚，洗干净身上不干净的东西，他擦干身子裹着浴袍出了浴室。

赤着脚从浴室走到书房，在保险柜里拿出一个盒子。

他倚着书桌上打开了那个盒子，里面是两幅裱好的照片。

其中有一张照片已经泛黄，从里面的景象可以看出，这照片已经拍了很多年了。

周围的建筑是十几年前就拆了的博物馆门口，里面的人正拿着一束玫瑰花浅浅的微笑，卷长的棕色发丝被皮筋简单的绑成低马尾，修长的身材却有着凸起的肚子，这是一个即将当母亲的女人……

他如释重负般笑了一下，亲吻了一下照片便把它放在书桌上。

而另一张照片，被他放在了床头。

 

午觉睡醒后他换上了居家的休闲服下楼喝下午茶。

 

“Foster家族下个星期会在塔瓦斯岛举行一场宴会，给你送来了请柬。”Laufey给刚睡醒的儿子泡了杯白茶，顺便说点其他事情。

“不去。”Loki闻了闻那杯茶，放到了一遍，给自己倒了杯水。

“不去就不去，也不是什么大事，来试试苹果派，我最近学会的。”

“做饭不适合你，Father，你有空多管管你的生意！”真不是Loki打击Laufey，也不知道这两年他爸脑子抽了什么风，一有空就给他做饭。

起初他感动的难吃也硬吞了下去，直到有一天食物中毒……

“谁家邀请我来着？”

“Foster。”

“哪里的Foster? ”

“华纳。”

Loki咬了口曲奇，想了想，“我要去。”

Loki难得肯出席别家的宴会，这可把Laufey高兴坏了。

“保镖，路线，服装，抑制贴，飞机我给你安排好，你可不能反悔。”

“好”


	2. 寻

又是公布成绩单的一天，下了课后学生们都挤到了公告榜附近。

有人看了成绩后死气沉沉的，有人看了成绩后松了口气。

“你怎么每次都能拿第一？”看完成绩后的Thor脸色不怎么好的回到教室，问他的前桌。

“习惯了。”

Thor用笔头戳了戳前桌，前桌拿起一本书就往后面拍。

“说话时注视对方这是礼貌，Loki Laufeyson！”

Loki放下正在看的书，转了个身手撑在Thor课桌上，“你想说什么？”

Thor本来就是贴近课桌的，而现在Loki回头撑着他的课桌，这让两人的距离有史以来这么近。

近到能看清前面那人额间不明显的青春痘和那人眼中倒映的自己。

“我……你加油……”不自禁咽了口口水，他刚刚想说什么来着？

不知怎么的，Loki对他笑了一下，他开始控制不住自己的心跳了。

Thor盯着Loki的后背看了好久才缓过神来……

 

 

生物钟的时间让他从梦境中醒来，这一觉睡得还算理想，起码晚上不会有人打电话给他。

Thor坐起身伸了个懒腰，休息了一晚上的骨骼随着他的动作发出一点声响。

赤着脚走到窗户边打开那遮挡光线的窗帘，乌压压的云层覆盖在天上遮挡住了朝阳，和他的心情差不多。

肚子咕咕地叫唤着，他本人却没有填饱肚子的意思。想着今天无事，吃早餐不如睡回笼觉……

翻来覆去近两个小时也没能入睡，他脑子里全是刚刚梦里面的事情，根本睡不着。

 

 

Foster家来了位特殊的客人，提了个令人费解的要求。

“你特地过来就是为了这件事？”

“是的。”

“他不会来的，我们和他们只是有过两次合作，不熟。”老Foster摇摇头，对Thor这个要求表示无能为力。

“他会的。”Thor喝了口咖啡，又加了两块糖。

“你这么肯定为什么不亲自邀请他？”

“他不会应我的约，但是他会应你的。”

“为什么？”

“因为我在。”

老Foster认为Thor这是歪道理。

 

 

本该两个人的生活，他不想再一个人了。


	3. 犯法

“你太夸张了吧！”Fandral来到Thor身边，和他看向同一个地方。  
Thor转动着望远镜，站在至高点观察远处的停机坪。  
“这有什么好看的？”Fandral拿起闲置的望远镜，远处的停机坪上停了十几架飞机，还有一些人从飞机上下来。  
“东西准备好了吗？”  
“嗯。”Fandral放下望远镜，面对着Thor，“你会不会太自信了？别忘了当初的事情。”  
“我们都有苦衷，你最清楚不过。”

 

Fandral无言，走到一旁坐下，一副等待Thor后悔的样子。  
过了好一会儿，空气中弥漫着一丝铁锈味的伏特加信息素。  
他重新拿起望远镜看向停机坪那边，看到了Thor生气的原因。  
“人家根本不需要你，自作多情好玩吗？”只见Loki与人牵手下机，并肩而行，笑的开心。  
“好玩。”

 

这是一场拍卖会，Thor象征性拍了些的东西，直等待会的宴会。  
出席宴会时，每个人都喷了清新剂掩盖自己的信息素，避免了让整个宴会厅都充满信息素。  
他邀了Foster家的女儿Jane Foster作为女伴，两人共同话题颇多，聊得甚欢。

 

相互攀谈的资本家，觊觎Omega的Alpha，企图被有权的Alpha看上的Omega……每个人都带着自己的目的。

 

众人皆知约顿Laufey家的儿子是Omega，消息灵通的人知道Laufeyson会出席这次宴会，早已准备好搭讪措辞，企图把这Omega收入囊中。

但Laufeyson身边的Alpha又打消了他们的念头。

“那个就是你的Alpha?”Thranduil视线落在Thor身上片刻，此时Thor背对着他们在对面三米处，看不到他们的目光听不到他们说的话。

“嗯。”

“花心的男人。”Thranduil笑了笑，勾住Loki的手指低头亲吻了一下，说道，“跟我回密林吧，我比他专一。”

Thor一回头就看到这样的场景，不远处的两个人有说有笑的，那个Alpha还亲了Loki的手！！

“你怎么了？”Jane被顿时黑脸的Thor吓了一跳，纵使她是个Beta，但Thor与生俱来的Alpha压迫感还是让她感觉到心慌。

“见到个老朋友，一起去打个招呼吧。”

Loki看着Thor牵着Jane向他走来，

他剪去了长发，留了一头干净利落的短发显得脸部线条更加硬朗。深棕色的西装搭上暗色领带，和旁边那位身着浅金色鱼尾裙的女子甚是般配。

“好久不见，Laufeyson。”

低沉磁性的声音一如既往地撩人，Loki默默的鄙视自己，怎么对这人还是没有抵抗力呢？

心里早已掀起风浪，表面上却还是保持不在乎的样子。

“好久不见，Odinson。”Loki没有和Thor握手，冷淡至极地和Thor打了招呼。

“一起抽根烟，叙个旧？”Thor无视Loki的冷漠，发出了邀请。

“Darling，我和老朋友出去叙个旧，你不介意吧？”一改对Thor的冷漠，Loki柔着声问被Thor刻意无视的Thranduil。

“不介意，等你回来。”

“Jane？”

“去吧。”

 

吸烟室内，Loki接过Thor给的烟，示意Thor有什么话赶紧说。  
Thor也不说话，坐在对立面玩手机。  
五分钟过去了，Loki掐掉烟，起身往外走去。  
还没走两步呢，身体就变得轻飘飘的，四肢愈发无力……

 

Thranduil收到Loki的短信，说他不回来了。  
重色轻友的家伙……

 

 

身体里像有千万只蚂蚁爬动一样的痒，周围开着空调，可他好像躺在火炉旁那么热。

Loki醒过来时发现自己呈大字型的被人脱光衣服绑在床上，这绳子坚固且没有弹性，他想起个身都困难。

这是个典型酒店套房，Loki翻了个大大的白眼，带着怒意对房间里的另一个人说，“你知道Alpha下药迷奸Omega是犯法的吗？”

“犯法的事情我们做的还少吗？况且……”

Thor放下手中的红酒，一步步走向Loki，伏在他的耳边说，“况且，我可什么都没做。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于Animal，翻译是动物，还有一层意思是指欲望。
> 
> 这篇文章的灵感来源于Maroon 5的歌曲，《Maps》和《Animal》
> 
> 前期人物设定：
> 
> Thor Odinson ：在严格又充满爱的家庭里长大，为人正直，阳光，学霸。
> 
> Loki Laufeyson：受家庭影响，爱读书爱弹琴，未来想当个作家，学霸，在幸福的家庭里长大。
> 
> 后期人物设定：
> 
> Thor Odinson：保密
> 
> Loki Laufeyson：没当成作家。
> 
>  
> 
> 故事简要：
> 
> Thor和Loki在高中时是同学，前后桌。在没有遇到Loki之前，Thor从来都是榜首（就是这样的老套设定。）
> 
> 无论他再怎么努力学习，分数线都被Loki甩了二十多分。
> 
> 在一次Loki对他笑了之后，他被掰弯了。
> 
> 正值青春的两人慢慢对彼此产生了情愫，当Thor准备告别那天，俩人被绑架了。
> 
> 这次的绑架对Loki产生了很大的心理阴影，在Thor的陪伴下，他逐渐走出了黑暗。
> 
> 两人也因为这场事故变得更加亲密。
> 
> 而因为这次绑架慢慢牵扯出很多隐藏了十几年的秘密，关于Odin家，关于Laufey家。
> 
> 在Thor最需要Loki的时候，Loki消失不见。他知道自己不离开，下一个受害的就是Thor……
> 
>  
> 
> 当猎人引诱猎物上门，猎人便是那个诱饵。
> 
> 从青春懵懂到成熟稳重，从光明到黑暗，他们的感情变化了很多……


	4. 惩罚

看着那张近在咫尺的脸，听着他说着不符合实际的话。  
都把他脱光绑起来了还算没做什么？

“那你可得忍住了，别一个不小心控制不住，那可是要吃牢饭的。”Loki别过头，坏心眼地散发信息素，而他的后颈正对着Thor。

“迷奸Omega是犯罪，可，给自己的Omega下药，这可是情趣。”Thor把Loki的头掰过来，强迫他和他对视，“我就算把你操死在床上，法律能给我判什么罪名，只能怪你体质差而已。”

“我可不是你的Omega，Odinson，别自作多情了。”

Thor挟住Loki的下巴，任Loki怎么反抗都不松手。

他翻身上床，刚洗完澡的他只穿了一件睡袍，他一手挟住Loki下巴，一手扯掉睡袍，随后撬开Loki的嘴巴把那硬胀的分身塞进Loki嘴里。

对于这人，哪怕他张口就没什么好话自己也能因此心软。他有太多话跟他说，太多疑问需要解答，而能让他老老实实回话的方法就是先上了他，等到他筋疲力尽时，多多少少他都会说那么一两句实话。

Loki下颚被Thor掐的疼，嘴里的东西不停抽动，Alpha专属的信息素与精液的咸腥在他嘴里散发，他的Alpha忍了很久  
前端流出的液体他的顺着喉管进入腹中，下身痒得厉害，他需要嘴里的东西填满他的下身……

Loki的舌尖抵住Thor的龟头滑动，突如其来的主动让Thor感到意外，他停下了动作，松开了Loki的下巴，等着Loki的下一步动作。

Loki配合的用舌头挑逗他嘴里的巨物，时而划过柱身，时而顶弄前端。他的速度越来越快，Thor的喘息声也越来越粗重，他本想来一次深喉让Thor交代了，没想到Thor不仅没有要射的意思，反而他受不了深喉的刺激换来一阵干呕。

他不停咳嗽着，嘴巴也酸了，奈何身上那人一脸无所谓，似乎是在等他咳完继续帮他口一样。

这太过分了，他绝对不允许任人宰割，哪怕在床上也不行。

Thor忍住去关心Loki的心，一旦他先低头，这人就会顺着杆子往上爬，到时候就什么都问不出来了。

Loki含住Thor分身的前端，嘴唇稍稍用力吸了一下，把那流出的精液吞了下去。

“我想抱抱你，可以吗？”Loki松开了Thor的分身，带着一点点哽咽声询问Thor。他的眼角已经泛红，加上下身的空虚和刚刚的深喉，眼睛里浮着一层薄雾，看上去诱人又令人心疼。

去他娘的实话，老子不要了！  
Thor心里骂了一声，实话什么的，他爱说不说吧。

心里软成一滩水的Thor解开了束缚Loki双手的绳子，得到解放的Loki把Thor推到一边，侧身抱住了他。

两个人都处于情欲中，毫无阻隔的赤身相拥，而这个拥抱却不带一丝欲望。

“为什么离开？”Thor闻着Loki颈后的味道，靠的越近，味道就越浓郁。从他脱了Loki的衣服时就闻到了，他没有摘除他们的标记，因为太久没有Alpha的陪伴，属于Alpha的味道很淡，不仔细闻都闻不出来。

为什么要离开，为什么离开了也不摘除标记，为什么心里还有他却抛下他这么久……

“为什么不先问问我过得好不好？”Loki也在闻Thor的信息素，想要，但现在不行，他得先让Thor知道他不是任人宰割的鱼。

“论私，Laufey恨不得把全世界都给你，你被他喂的还重了些。论公，被渗入的内鬼全抓了出来，失去的线路拿回来了百分之八十，还和密林达成了长期合作。宝贝，你过得比我好多了。”Thor一边说着，一边伸手抚摸Loki的臀部。

Loki一直在想办法怎么解开被绑住的腿，然而现在的姿势他都够不着绳子，不过他看到了不远处，他的戒指。

手肘用力击向Thor的脖子，那里的神经线被重击会产生一瞬间的麻痹，随后他往Thor肚子上来了一拳，再用力把Thor往床外推去。Thor捂着脖子摔了下去，Loki趁机拿到戒指，那枚戒指里藏着刀片，很锋利，足以隔开这绳子。

这绳子实在坚固的很，他还没完全割断就被Thor压回床上了。

Thor从Loki手上夺走戒指扔到一边，一只手钳住Loki不安分的双手，另一只手的两根手指直直插入Loki的蜜穴不停搅动。

“我就不该对你心软。”Thor咬破了Loki的腺体，他的信息素灌输到Loki身体里，这会让迷药完全被诱发，而他的Omega也会因为他的信息素而软下身子。

身下被搅的很疼，腺体被咬破的疼痛和信息素注入的舒爽随之而来，本来还有机会挣脱束缚的双手慢慢地使不上劲，淫靡的水声告诉他现在他湿的有多厉害。

疼痛随着手指的抽动变成爽麻，几乎是用尽最后的理智他才没有跟着那频率蠕动。

Thor看着Loki死死咬住下唇不肯发出任何声音，他把手抽了出来，一股脑的把硬胀到疼痛的阴茎插入Loki的身体里。

“啊~疼……”疼痛激得他眼角流出泪水，这人根本没有开扩好就进来，是想疼死他吗？

Thor似乎就是这样想的，他松开的Loki的手，两手分别箍住Loki的大腿根把他往前拉，他们都稍微后退一点，这可以让Loki的腿稍微弯曲。

大开大合了几下，Thor看了看结合处没有血丝，没有血丝就是没有受伤，没有受伤就是Loki还受得住。  
无论过多久，他都能记住Loki甬道里的每一个敏感点。

“Thor……轻……轻点~”洛基挠着Thor的手臂和前胸，噗嗤噗嗤的水声因为抽动而发出更大的声响，敏感点被撞击的快感从下身涌到脑子里，一声又一声的呻吟从喉咙里发出来。

因为抽动而软下来的穴道紧紧包裹着Alpha的阴茎，Thor用最原始，不带任何技巧姿势的操弄Loki，紧软湿热的穴，源源不断的淫水，收缩有度的频率，他的Omega是天生的尤物。

“哥哥~那里……呜……哥哥我要~”已经掉入欲望之海的Loki不再控制自己的呻吟与需求，他渴望被Thor填满，他渴望Thor的一切。

“回答我的问题，我就给你。”愈发沙哑的声音，愈发急促的喘息，Thor也想要，想得不得了。

“嗯呐……Thor~啊~”

“为什么抛下我？”Thor加快了频率，但是一直不进去早早就打开的生殖腔，这让Loki达不到体内高潮。

“为了……保护你~快进去……哥哥，进去。”

Thor握住了Loki阴茎快速撸动，刚刚几次刺激下，Loki的前端吐出了不少白浊，挤进生殖腔口的时候，Loki浑身开始颤抖，射了Thor一手。

疼痛感被快感淹没，前端射过后他的穴道也跟着快速收缩，Thor狠狠操干进出了十几下，一股透明液体喷在他的小腹，穴里收缩频率变快且抽搐着，Thor大开大合好一会之后，把精液全灌在了Loki的身体里。

“爽吗？”Thor趴在Loki身上，一副邀功的样子。

Loki缓了好一下，哑着嗓子说，“该做的都做了，可以放开我了吧？”

“当然。”Thor从Loki身上起来，帮Loki解开了腿上的绳子。

大腿根隐隐发疼，Loki捡起地上被脱下的西装，先把内裤穿好，然后再穿其他的。

“你要干什么？”

“你管不着。”

“你怎么就不听话呢？”Thor从床底拿出一个小箱子，然后夺过Loki手上的衬衫都丢到一边，重新把他压回身下。

他把Loki刚穿上的内裤剥掉，打开箱子让Loki看清里面装了什么。

“不把这些都用上，你别想走。”

“你有病吗？”Loki从内而外的感到害怕，他竟然看到了皮鞭和蜡烛！

Loki的反抗在Thor眼里就是撒娇，他拿起手铐给Loki拷上，把口球塞到Loki嘴里。

范达尔给他准备的都是什么玩意？怎么还有皮鞭呢？

“我知道你怕疼，我不会用这个的。”

Thor压制着Loki的双腿使他无法乱踢，小骗子长成大骗子了，该好好惩罚一下。

Loki已经绝望了，他哪里能反抗得了Thor，那人的信息素就够他晕头转向的了。

Thor拿起一根蜡烛点燃，他用手试了试，融化的蜡烛滴在手上有些痛，他的宝贝怕疼，不能用这个。

把蜡烛放到一边，Thor从箱子里拿出两块圆形冰块塞进了洛基的蜜穴里。

冰凉的东西被塞进体内，Loki浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，他奋力抵抗，终究是没能阻止Thor。

“呜呜呜呜！！！”后穴被塞进了其他东西，Loki整个人都弹了起来，最后被Thor压了回去。

【跳蛋！他居然对我用跳蛋！】

没法说话的Loki只能发出咽呜的声音，他的眼睛已经红了，嘴角流出了咽不下去的唾液。

他把短发留成了长发，自然卷的头发刚好到肩膀处。褪去青雉的他更加迷人了，长腿细腰人鱼线，白皙紧致的肌肉极具弹性。

身上多了些以前没有的伤痕，他全都知道，他发生的一切他都知道。

Thor把手铐，口球，冰块，跳蛋全都拿走……

他吻得很深，吻得Loki攀上他的颈部，双腿缠上他的腰。

抚摸着那硬立的乳蒂，轻揉着那发烫的腺体，他啃咬着Loki的锁骨，听着Loki娇媚的呻吟声进入了他的身体。

含着乳尖轻轻啃咬吮吸，另一手扯着那边的乳尖拉扯。他的动作不算温柔，但对Loki来说刚刚好，下身的速度愈发增快，黏腻的水声不断响起，Loki的呻吟让他脑子里只想操他。

他抬起Loki的腿搭在肩上，抽动的同时啃咬着洛基的小腿。

 

舒服，除了舒服他不知道该怎么形容。Thor深知他的每一处敏感点，他每一次的顶撞都让他感觉到原始的快感。

他很累，但他不想停下。

 

“Thor~”  
“我在。”  
“想让我一直留在你身边吗？”  
“想。”  
“我家缺个继承人。”

 

当两个穴都被填满精液，Thor像是磕了药一样不知疲乏，明明Loki才是被下药那个。  
最后Loki在Thor的怀里睡了过去。

 

Thor抱着Loki洗完澡，简单收拾过床铺后，拥着那人拍了张照，打开了高中时期用的社交软件，发了条动态。  
刚发完准备抱着爱人美美的睡上一觉时，不远处静置的手机响动了一下。  
Thor顺手拿起一看……

是一条特别关注的动态通知。

Loki手机的密码没有变，Thor打开了Loki的手机查看那条动态，是他刚刚发出去的。

这是Loki的小号，没有实名也没有用户名。Thor点开Loki的动态，只有两条，还是仅自己可见的。

第一条的日期是Loki离开他那天的日子，没有文案，只有一张照片。

他们手里拿着刚买的雪糕，背景是摩天轮，他们头靠着头，对着摄像头笑的开心，快门按下后把这一刻记录在相片上。  
那时他还是长金发，Loki还是短黑发。

Thor的思绪跟着手机里的图片走向过去，那一天是期中考成绩单公布的日子，他和Loki并列第一。为了庆祝这个日子，他们逃了下午的课跑去了游乐园。

那也是他们第一张合照。

 

第二条的日子是三年前，只有文案没有图片。

\--I've been missing you.

Thor的肩膀被Loki当成了枕头枕着，Thor放好手机后亲了一下洛基的嘴角。

“I miss you as much as you miss me. ”


	5. 我挂了岳父的电话

日上三竿时，Thor被Loki踢下了床。

真不是他自恋才一直对着镜子看，他的前胸后背被挠出了好几道破皮的血痕，不计其数的红痕，肩膀锁骨手臂还有牙印，锁骨还被咬破皮了。

昨天怎么没发现他的妖精怎么狠呢？

Thor刷完牙洗完脸，裹着条浴巾嘎达嘎达回到了床上。

“起床啦~”Thor捏住Loki的鼻子，摇啊摇。

Loki睁开眼睛瞄了一眼Thor，“抱我去洗澡，我起不来。”

“那我先帮你放好水。”

“嗯。”

放好水，试好水温，Thor抱着Loki来到浴室。

“需要帮忙吗？”

“不需要，谢谢。”Loki躺在浴缸里，温水缓解了高度运动后的疲乏。

“就不能对我热情一点吗？”Thor撑在浴缸边俯视Loki，“你这样会让我以为我是你用完就扔的工具。”

“……”Loki瞪了Thor一眼，“希望来生我是你的Alpha，先把你折腾地筋疲力尽，然后第二天再强迫你热情一点。”

“我就知道你连下辈子的事情都想好了。”

“……”

“只要是你就好。”Thor撸了把洛基的头发，“我去让人给你做点吃的，想吃什么？”

“肉沫焗饭，顺便帮我把浴室门关上。”

“等我。”Thor刮了刮Loki的鼻子，走时把门关上了。

 

刚打完电话交代好厨师，Loki那电量还剩百分之十的手机开始响了起来。

Thor拿着手机敲浴室的门，告诉里面的Loki他有电话。

“有备注吗？”

“没有。”

“我在洗头，你帮我接吧。”

“好。”

Thor划了接听键，把手机放在耳旁，“喂？”

“Loki呢？”

“他洗澡，你哪位？”

……

洗澡？wtf？

Laufey愣了两秒，下一句话几乎是咬着牙说出来的，“你是谁？”

“我是他未婚夫，你有什么事吗？没事我先挂了，有事我替你转达。”他想着，知道Loki私人号码的应该都是Loki的朋友，毕竟这个号码加密过，骚扰电话打不进来，所以他就宣誓了主权。不过听上去这位朋友有点老啊……

未婚夫又是什么鬼？等等！这小子居然挂我电话？

Thor见对面一直没有声音就挂了电话。

 

他们没想过再见时的第一顿饭会是在套房的客厅。

“海拉找到了吗？”Loki盘着腿坐在沙发上，手里拿着杯果汁。

“找到了，就是情况有些复杂。”

“怎么了？”

“那天她被Vili洗脑后打断手脚扔到了铁森林，Ancient One救了她，带回了卡玛。知道她在哪里后，我去了卡玛想带她回家，她不肯跟我走。”

“Ancient One把她保护的太好，直到去年我才知道这些事情。”

“如果Ancient One能让保护她的安全，那就等我们把事情处理干净再接她回来吧。”Loki扯了一下Thor的耳朵，说道，“我和你一起去。”

Thor给Loki塞了口饭，Loki咽下去后又说，“你家那边的事情稳定没？”

“嗯，就是你时不时给我下绊子让我很难堪。”

“你阻挠我开发新路线的时候我也不好过。”

“我那是间接告诉你我在观察你。”

“间接？”Loki笑出来声，似乎听到了什么笑话一样，“你知道你的探子已经反水了吗？你知道的都是我想让你知道的。”

“反水是他的任务之一，他完成的很好。不仅能告诉我你的消息，还能把我的消息告诉你。”Thor得意的嘴角都要咧到耳朵上了。

而Loki笑容瞬间凝固在脸上……

他想起策反探子时跟他说，

“我允许你把我的事告诉Thor，但你得把Thor的事告诉我，不然我把你送去喂鱼。”

真不知道该开心还是生气。

“我手机响了，我先去接个电话？”

“去吧。”

Loki把碗里最后两口饭吃完，穿上拖鞋往房间里走去。

只见Thor脸色凝重的站在窗边。

“怎么了？”

“我们被包围了。”

Loki走近一看，他们所处的小岛上空被武装的直升机包围着，能不受国：防线限制的战斗机只有Laufey家有。

“这岛是你的？”

“对。”

“其他人呢？”

“都走了。”

“完了。”

 

Laufey还在赶来的路上，为此，他派人先把塔瓦斯岛包围了，以免那个拱了他儿子的猪跑掉。

Thor和Loki穿好衣服去找范达尔，Fandral和Skurge正在干瞪眼，Skurge那边的人见到Loki来了微微颔首。

“你们很闲吗？”

“很忙，不过先生下了死命令让我们来堵你。”

“……”Loki翻了个大大的白眼，他迟早会被Laufey逼疯的。

“你以为你们能拦住我？”

“拦不住啊，这也是没有办法的事……”

“他现在是不是在赶来的路上？”

“是的，三个小时后会到。”

“你在这里等他，我回约顿等他。”

“好。”


	6. 见家长

“那我呢？”Thor不理Fandral喋喋不休地说什么，凑到Loki身边，活生生一副怕被抛弃的样子。

“你随意，等我有空了再去Asgard找你。”Loki牵起Thor的手拍了拍，“下次再见。”

“我跟你回约顿，Asgard近况稳定，我可以短时间不回去。”Thor反握住Loki的手，手指穿过他的五指间，两人十指紧扣。

“我还有很多事情要做，而且Laufey看到你，他会疯的。”

“你的事情就是我的事情，我跟你一起回去。”

『傻子，你现在跟我回去，Laufey肯定会想方设法的刁难你。』

 

他的父亲不知道出于什么变态心理，一边任由他处于危险，受伤流血也不管不顾，一边又把他当成小孩子，正常情况出门能烦他半个小时让他注意安全，晚上不回家还要给他打电话。

打个比如吧，两年前他大意的中了圈套，身上两处贯穿伤，三道深可见骨的伤痕，Laufey只是轻描淡写的说了句，下次注意。

而他有一天喝了点酒，晚归，被Laufey教育了，关心了整整三个小时！

这次来塔瓦斯岛说好了一天一夜，也不知道他抽了哪门子筋居然来堵他……

“坐过去点，挤死人了。”飞机上有个大沙发和电视机，Loki真在思考呢，Thor就一直往Loki这边挤。

Thor把Loki捞起抱在怀里，Loki坐着他的腿，他抱着Loki的腰。

“这样就不挤了。”

“多大个人了，肉不肉麻？”Loki挣开Thor，起身走到吧台，“喝点什么？”

“啤酒……”

“就不能有点格调？”Loki从酒柜里拿出一瓶黑啤给Thor扔过去，他给自己泡了杯茶。

“我不觉得这是肉麻，我只想把这几年缺少的都补回来。于你于我。”Thor感叹，Loki给的酒果然比外面买的更好喝。

“趁我现在脑子不清醒，你有什么想问的赶紧问。”

“真的？”

“嗯。”

本来该问的靠着昨晚Loki迷糊时的回答再细细推敲一下，他的疑问已经得到了解答。  
现在他有了新的问题。

“什么时候嫁给我？”

“这个问题不在回答范围内。”

“那我换一个，我什么时候可以娶你？”

“做梦去吧。”

Thor咕嘟完那瓶酒，走到Loki跟前捏着他的脸，“在梦里，我们都有好几个孩子了。”

Loki双手怼上Thor的脸拼命揉搓，Thor反击地揉乱Loki的头发。

“跟你说了多少次不要捏我的脸！”

“好捏……”

最后Thor顶着被搓红的脸帮Loki整理打结的头发。

 

他们顶着这样的身份，受伤简直就是家常便饭。本来有些细茧的双手变成了老茧，Loki本来白皙无瑕的肌体添上了不少伤痕，Thor身上的伤痕比Loki多了不少。

他们对这个闭口不谈，他们深知那样的感受，也深知这是必不可免的。

只有经过鲜血的洗礼才能更加强大，只有强大，才能保护所爱之人不会受到伤害。

“上一次受伤是什么时候？”

“好像是上个月？”Loki回忆起那天，真是无力吐槽。  
“Laufey做饭做到一半跑去接电话了，我有些饿了就去厨房看看有什么吃的。他打翻了橄榄油却没有完全拖干净，脚下一滑，我下意识抓住旁边……谁知道他还放了把刀在桌子上，我没被刀割伤，但被他没清理的鱼刺扎到了。”

“你跟我回家吧，我不会让你摔在厨房的。”

“你这是在邀请我？”

“你要拒绝吗？”

“那要看你做饭合不合我胃口了，Mr. Odinson。”

 

Loki一开门就看到在玄关不知道等了多久的Laufey，不用说，肯定是Skurge通知的。

Laufey二话不说就上前扒拉Loki的衣领和看Loki的后颈，腺体红肿，伤口明显，脖子和锁骨一块一块的黑红咬痕和破皮的牙印……

Loki没打算瞒着Laufey，反正这种东西又藏不住。

Thor还没来得及打招呼就被Laufey关在了门外。

 

喝了两杯冰水的Laufey把火气降下来了一点，想想外面那个不知天高的臭小子把他儿子啃成这样就生气。

Loki坐在Laufey的左侧和Thor发着信息。

“你打算什么时候让他进来？”

“我没说让他进来。”

“哦，那我搬去他家了，你自己照顾好自己哦。”Loki站起来拍了拍屁股后面不存在的灰尘，给Laufey鞠了个躬，往玄关走去。


	7. 成长路上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想用倒叙的方式，结果不太理想，所以我还是决定按顺序来。

Thor发誓，他在谈判桌上都没有像现在这样的紧张。

从Loki回家那天，他就知道他儿子已经是别人的Omega了。命运作祟，那个Alpha是Odin家的儿子。

他用尽了各种办法与说辞，他就是不肯摘除标记。

“你们已经沉默十分钟了，Father，你再不说点什么我就和Thor回房休息了。”Loki吃完最后一个泡芙，悄咪咪打了个哈欠。

“你先上去，我和他单独聊聊。”

二楼关门声响起，与此同时Laufey开口道，“我只有一个条件，想和他在一起，你得入赘。”

“应该的，我们也不放心您自己生活。”内心越紧张表面越淡定的Thor至少看上去很从容。

“聘礼呢？”

“只要他想，Asgard都可以是他的。”

“离婚了呢？”

“叔叔，我们不会再分开了。”

“真有这么深情，这几年我怎么没见你？”从Thor进门开始，Laufey的眼睛就没从Thor身上离开过。

他儿子眼光很好，如果抛开Odinson这个姓氏。

“我们在玩一个名为异地恋的游戏。”Thor瞄了一眼被Loki吃空的盘子，“只有完成任务了才能见面。”

“嗯哼，很浪漫。” 

 

Loki在书房看医院发来的视频，Thor进来时正好放到结尾。

“需要我帮忙吗？”

“这难道是我一个人的事吗？”

Thor走到Loki后面，他转过Loki的脑袋俯下身与他交换了一个吻。

“他会付出代价的。”

“在此之前，我们要不要睡个回笼觉？我真的好困。”Loki关了电脑转过椅子张开双手。

Thor树抱着Loki版树袋熊走回卧室。

“为什么不把我们的合照和Mom的放在一起？”Thor把Loki抱回床上，随手拿起床头的相框。

“如果你和我在这里做，Mom的照片在这里……”Loki无视Thor对他母亲的叫法，挑挑眉，舔了舔嘴角，说道，“但我们的不一样。”

“这样说，书房也不行。”

“频率总会少一些。我爸刚刚跟你说什么了？”

Thor整个人都压了上去，刺剌剌的胡子在Loki耳旁蹭了蹭去。“他没同意……”

Thor把刚刚的事情复制粘贴般地告诉了Loki。

“他说很浪漫，但他不同意。”

“他会同意的。”Loki亲了亲Thor的头发，咬着他的耳朵说，“只是我们分开太久，他不想我太快离开他。”

“我知道。” 

 

Loki窝在Thor怀里睡得安稳，Thor抱着Loki睡得满足。

他们做了一个很长很长的梦，里面有不完美的幸福和阴沉沉的成长。 

 

 

 

最叛逆时期留在了初中，经历分化和习惯性别带来的优势与烦恼也留在了初中。

要怎么形容高中呢？

充满着青春的气息，还有繁重的学习，Thor Odinson走入校园时想到。

封闭式的学校和外界完全隔离，这里很安全，所以Odin把他放到这里。

想想这几年的生活像关在笼子里的鸟一样就让人提不起精神劲。

室友是他的发小兼好友，三个Alpha……也是Odin安排好的。

入学前做过体检，座位的排序也都是按体检报告排的。男孩一边，女孩一边，近视的在前面，高个的在后面，又是近视又高的戴着眼镜坐后面。

分化后的Thor蹭蹭蹭的长个，才一年时间，就拔高了十几厘米。

自然而然，他被分到了后面。

陆陆续续有人从前门后门进来找到自己的位置便坐下等待老师的到来。

座位都是单人座，坐在最后排的Thor隔着走道和旁边的Volstagg打闹。

一个背着黑色书包的短发男生走到Thor的前桌坐了下来。

Thor喜欢运动，骨骼生长的速度和身体机能甩了同龄人一大截，加上分化成Alpha，耐力和抵抗力也提高了不少。

他的前桌，比他矮了半个头，又恰好比旁人高上一点点。

当老师在讲台上滔滔不绝，屏幕上播放着学校的制度和班级的规矩，Thor不想听这些，眼神很自然的就落在了前桌身上。

黑色短发没遮住后颈，Thor微微侧头，没看到后颈有凸起的地方，想来他的前桌应该是Beta或者还没分化，可以不避嫌的相处。

刚刚他没看到前桌正脸，现在从后面看去只能看到一点点侧脸，白白净净的，看上去很好捏。

“那么现在，单排的同学回头向你的后桌介绍自己，彼此认识一下。”

时间仿佛禁止在这一瞬间，他看见那双清澈如绿湖般的眼睛，红如朱砂的唇瓣，高挺雅致的鼻子，两道眉毛有规则的往下形成完美的弧度，睫毛浓密的像小扇子一样，白净的脸蛋还没完全长开，面部棱角也才刚刚开始浮现……

再过两年，他得长成什么样啊……

主要注意力放在前桌长相的Thor完全没注意到前桌鄙视又无语的眼神。

“你们怎么不说话？”老师一路走过来，终于停在了Thor旁边，敲了敲他的桌子。

“啊？”完全处于状况外的Thor一脸懵逼。

老师也注意到这个年轻的Alpha对着前桌出神了很久，他能理解，毕竟这位Alpha的前桌好看得过分。

“别分神，你们还有五分钟时间向对方介绍自己。”老师好意提醒完Thor后走掉了。

Thor在心里组织了一下语言，对前桌伸出了右手，“I'm Thor Odinson.”

“Loki Laufeyson.”

尴尬的右手被无视，Thor红着脸把手收了回来。

“你分化了吗？”Thor脱口而出内心最想问的问题，后一秒觉得不妥又补充道，“别误会，我就是想问问，我还不太会控制信息素，怕影响你……”

“没有。”

“我住在C区3栋1103，你呢？”

“1101。”Loki对Alpha是用下半身思考的动物这个念头更加坚信了，班上就是十几个男生，Omega住在其他区域，班级里分化的Alpha和没分化的住在同一层楼，推算一下不就知道他住哪了，还用得着问？

“我15岁，你呢？”

“14。”

“我想和你交朋友，可以吗？”

“你那就想吧。”他才不会和愚蠢的Alpha交朋友，天知道他会对他做什么，刚刚这个傻乎乎的Alpha还直勾勾地盯着他，像是要把他吃了一样……太危险了，他才不要和他扯上关系。

被拒绝后的Thor像被霜打的茄子一样，整个人都蔫了下来。


End file.
